


I Jump, You Jump, We Jump

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Center Court Kiss, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Learning to be brave, M/M, Minor Character Death, Song Lyrics, argentina oikawa, cliff diving, iwaizumi's dad dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: Iwaizumi has always been the brave one. Now it's Oikawa's turn to jump into the unknown.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	I Jump, You Jump, We Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "The Nights" by Avicii

_ Once upon a younger year _

_ When all our shadows disappeared _

_ The animals inside came out to play _

_ When face to face with all our fears _

_ Learned our lessons through the tears _

_ Made memories we knew would never fade _

Iwaizumi had always been the first one to jump. He was the brave one, Tooru watched with quiet admiration as his best friend threw himself into new situations with such gusto that it often terrified Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi, age 6, flinging himself off of the swings at the park, reaching fo the highest point in the sky, soaring over the sand before landing gently on his feet. 

Iwaizumi, age 9, throwing himself at the bully who had been making fun of Tooru’s glasses. He’d ended up with a black eye for that jump but the bully had mercifully left Tooru alone. 

Iwaizumi, age 13, headbutting Tooru for being an idiot who only thought of himself when he had a full team of people ready to support him. 

Iwaizumi, age 16, ready to throw himself off of a cliff for the rush of flying. 

Iwaizumi was the brave one, the one who lived with no fears and no regrets. 

_ One day my father, he told me son don’t let it slip away _

_ He took me in his arms, I heard him say  _

_ When you get older, your wild life will live for younger days _

_ Think of me if you’re ever afraid  _

“Tooru-kun, I need you to make me a promise.” 

Oikawa battles tears as he holds Iwaizumi-san’s frail hand. The sickness had taken over his body completely and they were here to say goodbye. Hajime had stormed out of the room when his dad tried to say goodbye but Oikawa knew he’d be back. 

“Anything, uncle.” 

A small smile quirks up on his uncle’s face when he whispers, “Don’t let fear hold you back from your own greatness. You are destined for a life I can only dream of, Tooru. Be brave. When fear holds you back, choose the unknown path and jump.” 

_ He said one day, you’ll leave this world behind _

_ So live a life you will remember  _

_ My father told me when I was just a child _

_ These are the nights that never die  _

The forest around them watches slowly as the two teenagers climb over the barrier and head down the trail towards the waterfall. Iwaizimi is on a mission and Oikawa hopes to either stop him or bring his dead body home to his mother because Iwaizumi is being an absolute idiot. 

“Iwa-chan, this might be the worst idea you’ve ever had.” 

He’s ignored. 

“Iwa-chan, you are supposed to be the responsible one.”

Ignored. 

“Is this some kind of stage of grief that I am unaware of? I’m pretty sure uncle wouldn’t want you to kill yourself doing something stupid. And this definitely qualifies as something stupid.” 

It’s a low blow and Oikawa knows it. But Iwaizumi finally stops, resting a hand against a tree. 

“It’s not a stage of grief, Oikawa, it’s a stage of living. I promised my dad that I would never let my fears hold me hostage, that I would face them head on. He would be proud of me right now and if you’re going to whine the whole time then go back to the car.” 

Oikawa says nothing as Iwaizumi turns back to head further down the path to the waterfall. The sound of rushing water grows louder as they near the top of the waterfall. 

“Probably 30 feet to the water, yeah?” Iwaizumi asks, pulling off his shirt and handing it to Oikawa who takes it wordlessly. 

Oikawa peeks his head over the ledge, saying, “More like 35. Make sure you land feet first.” 

Clapping his hands together, Iwaizumi pumps himself up, muttering encouragements like ‘you’ve got this. You’re such a badass, Hajime. The baddest badass in town.’ 

The nonsense of the words makes Oikawa chuckle, pulling Iwaizumi’s attention back to him. Deciding to do one brave thing, Oikawa walks over and places a kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek, “Jump straight down, land in the middle and don’t die, please.” 

Iwaizumi grins at him before taking a few steps back; a running start is best when slightly nervous. 

And then Hajime pauses. 

A hand reaches out towards Oikawa. An offer. The unspoken offer of ‘jump with me, Tooru.’ 

But Oikawa is not brave yet. With a shake of his head, he rejects the offer. 

With a shrug, Iwaizumi launches himself off the top of the waterfall. 

His yells echo across the water as exhilaration takes over. 

There’s a splash and then Iwaiumi pops up out of the water, laughing. 

  
  


_ When the thunderclouds start pouring down  _

_ Light a fire they can’t put out  _

_ Carve your name into the shining stars  _

_ He said go venture far beyond the shores _

_ Don’t forsake this life of yours  _

_ I guide you home no matter where you are _

“I’m going to college in California.” 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, but Oikawa’s head snaps up as he stares at his best friend. The thought of Iwaizumi leaving him makes his heart stutter for just half a second before he puts on his facade of happiness. 

“Good for you, Iwa-chan. UC-Irvine will soon have another graduate to be proud of.” 

“Cut the bullshit, Shittykawa. This means you are going to Argentina,” Iwaizumi says with such finality that Oikawa’s mouth snaps shut. 

“Argentina is a pipe dream, Iwaizumi, I’m not going,” Oikawa turns away to look out the window. Argentina is some far fetched fantasy. He’ll stay here and try to join the v-league, it’s the safest option that will keep him in Japan. 

Iwaizumi is suddenly by his side, taking his hands in between his rougher ones, “Tooru, it’s time to jump into your destiny. No fears. Jump with me. We can do this and one day, we’ll be back here in Japan together. I’ll help you find your way home if you get lost.” 

“Hajime, I’m not brave like you. I’m not brave like uncle. I want safe.” 

A soft kiss is placed on his cheek, and then Iwaizumi releases his hands, “Tooru, you can be brave. And when you’re ready to jump, I’ll be there waiting to cheer you on.”

Maybe Argentina isn’t such a pipe dream after all. 

  
  


_ One day my father, he told me son don’t let it slip away _

_ When I was just a kid I heard him say  _

_ When you get older, your wild life will live for younger days _

_ Think of me if ever you’re afraid  _

“What’s going on, Tooru?” 

With a deep sigh, Oikawa answers, “Argentina offered me citizenship and a chance to try out for their Olympic team.” 

“Holy shit!” Mattsun says, sitting up straighter in his seat.

“’Kawa, that’s amazing,” Makki replies. 

Iwaizumi chooses to say nothing. His silence prompts Oikawa to continue, “Being a Naturalized Argentinian means giving up my Japanese citizenship. Japan won’t let me have both.” 

Silence. 

“You’re an idiot if you don’t take them up on the offer.” 

All three heads spin to look at Iwaizumi in shock. 

“Tooru, you love Argentina. This is your home now. Why wouldn’t you take them up on their offer?” 

“Iwaizumi, there’s this thing called tact,” Makki starts to say, glaring at Iwaizumi. 

“No, he’s right,” Oikawa says, “Argentina is my home. I love it here. But, I am Japanese and I feel like I am throwing away who I am just for a chance at my dreams.”

Mattsun smiles softly at Oikawa, “Just because you’ll be an Argentine citizen doesn’t make you not Japanese. You’ll just be a Japanese-Argentinian.” 

“Yeah,” Makki says, “Plus, you know Seijoh’s got your back. We’ll support you even if you aren’t playing for Japan. We’re your biggest fan club, Tooru. Although, Yahaba might shed a few tears at you not playing for Japan but we’ll make him get over it fast.”

All eyes turn towards Iwaizumi, who says, “You’ve always looked best in blue.” 

Oikawa laughs through the tears running down his cheeks, “I expected you to fight me on this.” 

“Why? It just means that I’ll finally get the chance to beat you on the court.” 

“You took the job?” 

“You’re looking at the newest junior athletic trainer for team Japan. And I’m going to raise up a monster generation to destroy you and Argentina.” 

Oikawa grins, “I look forward to seeing you try.” 

Later that night, Iwaizumi and Oikawa sit on the balcony of Oikawa’s apartment, drinking beers. Makki and Mattsun had gone to bed, too jet lagged to hang out more. 

“Iwa-chan, are you really okay with this? If I stay Japanese, maybe we can be on the same team again,” Oikawa whispers, leaning his head onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“They’re training Kageyama and Miya, Tooru. Japan is already building their next team and you aren’t on their radar.” 

It hurts to hear the truth but Iwaizumi’s always been honest to a fault. 

Iwaizumi’s head drops onto Oikawa’s, “This is your destiny, Tooru. Your chance to put your name in the stars. Jump with Argentina. Argentina is your path to the Olympics. Argentina will bring you home to Japan in three years, Tooru, where I’ll be waiting. This is your turn to jump, Tooru.” 

_ He said one day, you’ll leave this world behind _

_ So live a life you will remember _

_ My father told when I was just a child _

_ These are the nights that never die _

The noise in the stadium is deafening as the ball drops. Game point to Argentina. The shout leaves his chest before he can register what’s happening. A cheer for Tooru who has conquered the world. A cheer for Tooru who is brave. A cheer for the man he loves. 

Iwaizumi watches Tooru celebrate with his teammates as Japan shuffles off the court, stunned by the semi-final loss. He’s patting Kageyama on the shoulder and chatting with Hinata when he hears his name being shouted- and there’s Tooru standing at center court, waiting. 

And he’s running, arms outstretched.

And Tooru jumps straight into his arms, grabbing his face and kissing him on center court. 

Pulling back slightly, Tooru whispers, “I’m ready to jump with you, Hajime. I love you.” 

Hajime tightens his hold, “I jump, you jump, we jump. Let’s do this.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
